This invention relates to a device including a transmission line for transmitting a rectangular wave.
A motor driving circuit (an inverter device) including an inverter circuit is disclosed in JPA 2016-158499 (Patent Document 1). The disclosed inverter device has a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal generating portion and a motor driving portion. The motor driving portion includes, other than an inverter circuit, a driver circuit to drive the inverter circuit. The PWM signal generating portion generates a PWM signal (a rectangular wave) and supplies the generated PWM signal to the driver circuit of the motor driving portion. The driver circuit drives the inverter circuit according to the PWM signal supplied from the PWM signal generating portion.